User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 15
oi Are we ever gonna get pvp skills working on this shithole? I thought someone was working on that?--TahiriVeila 19:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I contacted Angela about that today, actually (and sent a request). It will probably be a few days before I hear back, though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:01, 11 November 2009 ::oic. Also: why would someone that ugly voluntarily post their picture on the internet?--TahiriVeila 20:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::^ hahaha. No idea. But, they have to respond w/in a certain number of days if you make a request, so I'll let you know what I hear. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:10, 11 November 2009 Well, that was dumb. The person who emailed me back had no fucking idea what she was talking about. I'm going to wait on Angela's response and see if we actually learn anything. Out of curiosity, we don't still use gwshack do we? I thought we migrated our skills, but I'm not a wiki-expert. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:22, 11 November 2009 Haha, ok. It gets better. I'm talking to Auron and apparently we still use gwshack (who knew?). But liu hasn't updated his shit in a loooong time, so it's got bugs. So that leaves us with 2 options: #Liu fixes his shit. I think Auron is going to talk to him and see if this is likely. #We have to completely re-write the code we use for builds. Write an entirely new system besides gwBBcode that we can update ourselves. So....yea.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:05, 11 November 2009 :I thought we switched over to an internally hosted database that wikia takes care of a loooooooong time ago.--TahiriVeila 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought so too, but Auron said that we are still using gwshack. But apparently, it could still be a wikia issue and not a gwshack issue. Which is what it appears to be, considering that gwshack is up-to-date (as far as I can tell). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:28, 11 November 2009 :::c. I'm pretty sure wikia has to be at least part of the pb/c i remember there was a database of pvx skills on wikia which wasn't protected at the time. Ska and I cahnged the description of bull's strike several times and it actually changed the description on pvx.--[[User:TahiriVeila|TahiriVeila] 21:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Woah, really? Where's this database? Maybe they will let one of our admins access it, so we don't have to fuck with this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:32, 11 November 2009 :::::can't remember at all. Used to have it bookmarked but I've since gotten a new laptop. ::::::Well....damn. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:35, 11 November 2009 :::::::I believe that was when GCard made the database available on wikipedia to edit, however I believe that idea was "reverted" when we went to wikia. I liked that idea as long as it was restricted to trusted people. --Frosty 21:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ohhhh right it was on wikipedia not wikia. Anyway it wasn't protected and ska and I did horrible things to the description of bull's strike XD Anyway it worked pretty nicely as long as we were somehow able t restrict access to only admins--TahiriVeila 21:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Think that would be do-able again? I've been fucking with TOR and Angela, but I'm not getting much in the way of response. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:01, 11 November 2009 ::::::::::I remember editing the while database and updating the WHOLE FUCKING THING, and then someone over edited to revert everything but suffering, and they didn't even get it right. --Frosty 22:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: we're currently on a manually updated database (server side). As such only wikia staff have read/write permission, but for whatever reason they've not been updating (forgotten/don't care/looking for alternatives idk). I'm going to leave Angela a little note anyway =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Waaaay ahead of you, Phen. I left messages on Angela and TOR's talk pages and sent Angela an email. Hopefully it'll come to something. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:08, 11 November 2009 :::::::::::::you've left a note on Angela's page, TOR's hasn't been edited in months. I know you've contacted them, but the point is if multiple users mention it they might notice one of us =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Good point. Although, apparently, just making passive aggressive comments about Angela make her magically appear. Amirite? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:18, 11 November 2009 :::::::::::::::I noticed that, it did make me laugh how well that actually worked. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::hardly passive agressive however it still worked. I was going to say "good news....there is a bug....bad news...it's yours"----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That's kinda creepy that she showed up on the official wiki to say that. o_O ··· Danny Pew '' 23:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I know, right? Someone must have pointed it out to her...unless she casually gnomes GWW...which just doesn't make sense. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:37, 11 November 2009 :::::::::::::::::It's not really since she was linked to the discussion on her talk, and it was like 4 hours after the convo died so, not all the coincidental. --Frosty 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Huzzah! see Angela's talk to get what i mean ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) is it worth Using PR axe warriors (using zealous) with a WoF Rit like this in HA? Exo Oo 18:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: IS IT THAT HARD? Thomas Dutch 18:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::i told him that like over 9000 times 'Terran' 19:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) got some dem theorycrafts sun. Gringo 19:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not works? Exo Oo 19:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::try it with a hero in isle of the nameless tbh 'Terran' 19:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It works there. But dummies/monk don't really run so no massive crits :( Exo Oo 19:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::major strength for +38s faggot--TahiriVeila 19:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: i was tellin master frost that i had theorycrafts to show him. your shit will work fine but youll lose interrupts and the utiltity of a hammer, as well as saccing a rits elite (glaive). you would need to put interrupts elsewhere (mel shot or pd or both), and then maybe some utiltiy elsewhere (earth ele or somethin). Gringo 19:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well the build I thought of maybe using had this, monks, Pd/Pblock, earth ele and lc. Exo Oo 19:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Earth ele is pretty zzz tbh, just go with a fire ele or a taint.--TahiriVeila 19:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::if you do play a fire then play a mind blast without kd's. i hate taints, really not enough pressure. and LC is a bit randomish, i think earth ele > lingering personally, in a trip front meta (bb's, r/a's) Gringo 19:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So these bars + Earth Ele + Mind Blast + PD? Exo Oo 19:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::earth ele could really be a lot of different bars, its just my preference, but ye basically. i think its worthy of making it a variant of balance, dunno about a whole new build. Gringo 19:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't know what I'm supposed to do to make it a variant. Could you do that? Exo Oo 19:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::remind me either on my talk or somewhere else tomorrow or later today Gringo 20:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) MW2 MNKY Frosty, is that u? Gringo 22:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :=MNKY= Frosteh --Frosty 00:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You know any shops it's usually in stock at? Exo Oo 11:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I got mine for £25 in Morrisons ^_^ --Crow 12:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Isn't it like full price/sold out there now though? :( Exo Oo 12:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ISP? u asked wut ISP im in? dunno wut u mean [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 00:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :oh, internet service provider. i havnt been editing anything, but i use sbcglobal i thinkz [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 00:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter now :> --Frosty 01:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yea, summed up what did that turn out to be?--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) hmm peanuts http://img70.imageshack.us/img70/8377/cutesquirrels32eh9.jpg :'Terran' 02:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::mmmm--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 06:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sup I'm bored Frostels, come ab with me! 'Pimpstrong ' 00:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :hmmm, cba, too much not enough mw2 over the past few days. --Frosty 00:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::OMG YOU SHOOT CIV's YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!(Seriously though if that part didn't make you cringe at all you 'are' a complete monster)--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 20:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't cringe because it's a video game. And video games aren't real therefore, well, it isn't real. Also, it got banned in Russia which made me lol. --Frosty 21:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::mw2 got banned in russia? lolwut 'Terran' 22:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Terrorists, etc. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure if that part had any effect on you at all other than perhaps making you laugh, you're a faggot. --Crow 22:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure that most non-desensitized adults are faggots. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll admit it, I cringed.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 23:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::PS.lol at it getting banned in Russia. Did it get banned in Australia yet?--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 23:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why would it get banned in australia lol? --Frosty 02:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::because they shit bricks over pretty much all video games. they have a censored version of borderlands there. I hear they also have a censored version of TF2 where people explode into miscellaneous things (hamburgers, birthday hats, etc) rather than body parts. lolcartoonviolence. ::::::::also, http://www.theonion.com/content/video/ultra_realistic_modern_warfare — μαφλεσ 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) fsg! I pirated MW2, but I'm unsure if it works online. Anyone know? Cba with testing. sysop 03:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :mp isnt quite cracked yet, give it about another week. they already got past IW's weak third party detection. --'Oj▲ ' 04:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I was surprised but TF2 is censored in Germany and not Australia. But yeah, Left for Dead, Grand Theft Auto, ect. are all banned in Australia for "Violence". Even the new Left 4 Dead 2 is being censored for release in Australia.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 04:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Left for dead isn't banned in Australia. Your right about LF2 it is coming out in some censorded version (it just came out today). I think in the censord version the zombies when killed instead of blood and body parts going everywhere they just.....dissolve q.q it is very sad. GTA I'm pretty sure isn't censord and MW2 definetly isn't.'Consitini' 12:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) They banned MW2 in Russia because the game basically portaits almost every Russian as a terrorist support, then they throw in one good Russian to make it look balanced, such a terrible script. --Frosty 12:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Russia is loldemocracy at its best. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::HAHA, L4D rocks if you can play with people from your friends list. Griefers can be a real pain in the ass though, especially if you play expert. One friendly fire hit from the auto-shotty and your history. The nekkid Zoey mod is a must have. Someone did an incredible job on the skin, mesh, and animation on that.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_banned_video_games#United_States <- LoL Australia.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 18:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::awwwwwww... so many games, although most of the GTAs aren't censored on PC. Why'd they have to censor Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude?'Consitini' 20:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::ask KJ, he's our local sex-ed teacher. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ironically, I know. I had to review a case study on the affect the "Larry" series had on people who are now in their 30s(ish). It was/is basically a game where you help Larry get laid. I don't think the original computer games had nudity or anything short of some really suggestive images/language, but I'm pretty sure the newest one had some porn-like stuff in it. Not sure, but that was at least how it was portrayed in these people's recollection of it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 17 November 2009 :::Had to work the midnight release of it at my store, commercial after commercial of it and acII. Was tired when i got home Zzzz. then remembered i'd left an energy drink thing in the freezer, so texted the assistant manager to take it out today and pray it hadn't exploded. luckily, the manager will never know if this incident, as it did in fact not explode or freeze. i guess energy drinks dont have water? ah well, idc. i only have a ps3, so been busy with borderlands, their releasing a zombie type download thing on Nov 24th to try and keep people on it instead of l4d2 i think... i'll buy it, w/e. i'll play it with the other assistant manager and his friend after work XD 'Akio_Katsuragi' 21:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not random. Not at all. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK SAUDI ARABIA BANNED POKEMON TIME TO UNLESS THE MOTHERFUCKING JIHAD ON THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS--TahiriVeila 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :/b/ will get to arms. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Na, it was on the ban list. so assuming thats where it came from. unless you meant my comment, but mine was on the l4d2 comment so er... i guess maybe you meant nines... off to dinner. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 00:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Skill DB update Hey! I've updated the skill DB files today. The changes were based on the official wiki's contents. There were a lot of them, so I might have missed something along the way -- if you happen to stumble upon something that's wrong or off, let me know. One known issue is the epic skill that was de-epiced -- the image still needs to be replaced, I'll do that tomorrow. Cheers, TOR 00:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Turns out the extension doesn't like ... and only respects .., also -- only expects two extreme numbers (min and max), which I didn't know about when copping over from the official wiki. The new PvP skills have also been fixed. I hope this wraps it up. --TOR 15:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. eg. automatically scales for all values between an attribute level of 0-15. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::0-16. --Frosty 16:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::You sure? D: very well. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shock :::::Positive --Frosty 17:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oic. PvX scales from 0-16 tho gww scales from 0-15? :P --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, TOR mentioned this to me in an email: ''"I am thinking of getting you a limited-access SVN account. Will also experiment with an on-wiki solution before that. Downside is the changes would not be visible on the site straight away, as I'd still have to merge them in, so it's not a perfect solution, but it should limit the downtime." So, maybe we'll get some sort of access to it on our own site, but for the time being we should try to get a list together for him. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:57, 18 November 2009 If you're keeping a list of my Flesh (PvP) Icon doesn't show up when you hover over and pvp symbol doesn't appear in pvxbix--TahiriVeila 22:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Hover-over issue seems to be common for all pvp skills.--TahiriVeila 23:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :TOR is working on that now. You should notice that some of the (PvP) skills are actually fixed and some of them aren't. He's updating them, probably, as I type this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:01, 18 November 2009 Froztelz http://www.pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Brave_Coward_Spiker You have to take into account that I can KD 2x more often than a BB sin, that I'm brave by cowarding-spiking-bashing-spiking-cowarding-bashing, that Coward is amazing utility, that I can fake spike with Bash because things recharge ridiculously fast, that I can spam Coward on recharge and still be able to spike, and you have to take into account that it's even more manly than a BB sin and as much harder to run. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :nope, sorry chaos. Gringo 18:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::But it's brave! D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Like I said, has BB been nerfed? --Frosty 19:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, and you know it. What now the build has twice the KD ability and even more utility at the cost of slower + conditional spikes, and Saint even admitted that it could actually have its place in Good-builds. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::shut the fuck up, i said i could understand a 4-4 vote. Gringo 19:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Please clarify why this makes my statement invalid. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::understanding an idiots 4-4 vote isn't the same as it deserving to be in good. Gringo 19:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't I already tell you to stop with the insulting? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Shut up Chaos. --Frosty 20:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v_dFtizv7I LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 17:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :PS: 30 seconds ->Easy Mode :....60 seconds ->Hard Mode :....90 seconds ->Brutal Mode :....120 seconds -> God Mode.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 17:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I am god, also, that made me lol. --Frosty 19:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) here's the aftermath 1 --'Angelus' 19:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :he kind of gives himself away as a camwhore/troll with that video tbh. --Maf so rational. 08:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) so wtf made him punch the wall, cba to listen to it all Terran 22:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :He's a dumb little cunt. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:23, 22 November 2009 :he sucks at COD:MW2. Gringo 22:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) It's actually pretty boring. I expect better of you Chris. Misery Says Moo 22:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :oo rhys wippin out dah real naems. :)<3Gringo 23:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I made it to 50 seconds and then died loling.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 23:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :yeah it was pretty boring though Terran 23:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I almost started laughing when he was crying while punching the wall. Is that appropriate?--Relyk 00:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well I would have brought out the one of the kid who got his WoW account cancelled, but everyone has probably already seen that. SORRY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ASS.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 02:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:FW:FW:RE:FW:FW:FW:RE: KID FREAKS OUT OVER GAME LOL!!!!!!!! Gringo 02:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's always funny.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 03:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLx9PNIMLGs They've got a bunch of shows around England coming up. You should totally go to one and have sex with Melissa Marie for me. ··· Danny Pew '' 10:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I hope the sex is all you care about, their music is like that nail on the chalkboard sound.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 16:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Danny, do you actually listen to that? Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That is a brilliant song, good taste in music Danny. --Crow 23:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::who changed it to something good? +1 for that Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::bleh hardcore, even 80% of my class listens to hardcore, wtf is with that? 'Terran' 23:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because alternative is mainstream now? lolirony. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:45, 22 November 2009 :::::imo 'Terran' 23:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::dubstep is so much more mainstream than hardcore :P either way, nobody listens to hardcore over here, but meh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::srsly? no one even knows dubsteb over here :/ it's just all hardstyle/pirate music :/ Thomas Dutch 08:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::yeah dubstep is extremely unknown 'Terran' 16:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::mostly its those who listen hiphop know and like dubstep 'Terran' 16:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::what the shit is this dubstep. Gringo 17:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::click on the link i gave, dubstep is a genre of music 'Terran' 18:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Its basically a slow hiphop beat for hiphoppers who cant dance so they need a slow beat. Thomas Dutch 18:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I love dubstep (most fucked up high music ever) and i dont listen to R&B, cept stoner stuff like cypress hill etc, I just really listen to dance mainly. Srsly, not a single person but me has heard of hardcore that i know irl, while everyone knows dubstep. Hardcore is pretty much a central european thing Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why central euro? Just cause they gave birth to Pink Floyd....oh you mean more central----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :what mean music — Maf so rational. 18:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why people are bothered about saying music is bad because lots of others like it. If a song is shit, then it's shit (usually applies to mainstream music, obv). If it's good, then it's good. Who cares if lots of other people like the same music you do? --Crow 19:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also, I like hip-hop, but I find dubstep pretty zzz --Crow 19:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::For a sec there I thought it was Hanna Montana----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It's called groupthink crow--Relyk 23:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're missing my point (unless you're just trying to annoy me). My point is if you like a song regardless of what others think, it doesn't matter if it's mainstream or not. If you're following other people and don't really like it, then you're a cunt but that wasn't the point I was making. --Crow 23:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Millionaires are the best music ever. Also, I'm convinced there is only one dubstep song that has been re-titled a few dozen times. That said, I still approve of the sub-genre in some cases. Also, people care what other people think because they want to be right. If you are always right, like me, then you have nothing to worry about! (PRage lock when our prot is at 0 energy is how2beat henchway!) '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :If you actually like that shit more power to you, it is an opinion after all..... but really? --McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 17:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Dear Frosty If I were to be exploiting idiots' lack of ability by 2v2'ing with a friend, what should we run? Epic good theorycraft is epic good appreciated. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :You wouldn't be 2v2'ing. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :To answer your question, you should be running 2 dev hammers. --Frosty 11:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Should one of those Dev Hammers have Cry? Misery Says Moo 12:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::<3 --Frosty 13:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::BA rangers! 'Terran' 16:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Backbreaker assassins.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 17:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::IoP mesmers with hard-interrupts and enchantment removal. Not like you need shit else. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::oldskool wammos 'Terran' 23:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::With Succor on each other. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 16:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Remember when warriors used bleeding--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 14:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Unless nobody ever runs sword anymore, they still do. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'15:20, 28 November 2009 (UTC)']] http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:P/W_Paragon%27s_Fury moved to admin noticeboard. Gimme that christian side hug Gimme that Christian side hug That Christian side hug --TahiriVeila 21:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Jesus would be rofling in heaven. --Frosty 01:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: every funny link posted on your page is old frosty :( (man scared by sniper, kid mad over cod, christian side hug). Gringo 04:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Not everyone is a basement dweller like you who discovers everything before everyone else <3.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 05:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::plz let me in ur cool kids club shadow :( i rly want to be kool like you gais :::::No.--McShadowBunny! <-BUNNY! 05:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you'd like to apply, you can do so here. I promise that your application will be judged fairly. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Wat --Frosty 12:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) saint spends more time on the internet than i do, and given that i spend a minimum of 8 hours per day doing web design and site administration, that officially proves that he needs a social life and/or hobbies and/or a job. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :danny and i live next to eachother so he knows how long im on the internet. just for those wondering! Gringo 21:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Oic. Then you can sneak over through Danny's window, and suck his dick! Truly am I jealous. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::"# 17. 8-12 hours. Games, forums, school work. Male. Gringo 19:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC)". fucktard. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::You failed really hard Saint, oh wait, that's common for you. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::yea online college has nottttthing to do with hours on a pc. and i def had the most hours on the site. Gringo 22:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::The latter argument doesn't really matter. I'm afraid you have to improve your argumentation abilities, dear Saint. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::or i could become i really solid troll like you guys. Gringo 22:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey look using the same (bad) counter all the time makes me so cool 'Pimpstrong ' 22:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ye trolling and making "cool kid clubs" makes you cool, not posting bad responses. Gringo 22:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm just riding along the massive wave of drama you bring with you <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::enjoy it, ill get banned before these really cool kids. Gringo 22:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Probably all of us/you just for bringing this drama on every single page on the wiki. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::He has no friends so he needs to bring attention to himself by saying the same dumb things over and over again and bring drama everywhere. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::yep i brought the drama here by starting this thread. Gringo 22:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd actually say you brought it by replying to Jake. You could've seen it coming ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Surely he did it all alone. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) don't try to sound cool. we know you're still in high school. though, if you were attending college online, that might actually be even less cool because only massively anti-social faggots would ever consider that. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Your Vote Is the build better now that I've limited the optional to an IMS? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:50, 6 December 2009 (UTC) Dude..... Time to quit isn't it? - this game is oooollllld, zzzzzzzzzz. Massive 23:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :this is brand new information. :I really don't play this game anymore, maybe when there is a skill update I will for a few nights, but aside form that, zzzgw. --Frosty 00:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, shut the fuck up. 'Pimpstrong ' 00:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :iirc, you're pretty retarded right? '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:06, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::: 2 new wiki nuubs, how cute.Thinking their good at GW! Massive 09:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::He said, and indented up Auron's ass. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::They've been on wiki for longer than you iirc. --Frosty 10:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have at least, tbh. And I'm pretty sure Thunda was around before me. Apparently I was right - he is still retarded. '···''' Danny Hates '' 19:17, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::What u play then big massive Exo Oo 12:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Frosty, you wouldnt know considering i started on the PvX before you ;-) (Think so atleast ;-))Massive 20:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's easy to check your earliest archive. Afaik Danny has been here since forever. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::pretty sure 99% of us came before frosty. Gringo 20:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've been here since 2007. :> Looking back at my first archive, it's funny to see how much the mood of the wiki has changed. '···''' Danny Hates '' 20:34, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow...I was just looking through your archives and it reminded me of how many people have completely quit GW and anything to do with it. It's weird to see all those guys who I haven't heard from in forever. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:42, 9 December 2009 :::::::::yeah theres so many of them. gw is so dead. remind me why i still play every day -- 20:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Because....grinding c rank is easier when everyone's a shitter? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:49, 9 December 2009 Hey Massive(ly stupid), shut the fuck up. — 'Merry K-K-Kristmas '''from' Thunda'' 20:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::haha i havent gvg'ed at champ range for a few months now. im just fucking around in like r1000 guilds for lulz. also, i need help. a windows reload forced me to lose many of my programs and i have to reinstall gw. is there a quick and easy way to have to download all chapters and expansion at once? compared to inserting all the disks one at a time and waiting for the download? -- 20:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Command_line_arguments#-image — ''Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda'' 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yepp, sad to see all thoose "old" guys who left;). Is Skakid, Fishy, etc still around? Massive 21:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Shut the fuck up — ''Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda'' 21:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Skakid makes a random edit like once every 3 months. [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:12, 9 December 2009 ::::::::::::::Why is it sad, exactly? If anything, be happy for them. ··· Danny Hates '' 21:54, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Cool Stories Bro's... --Frosty 23:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) It was funny. It's over now. Let it go. Frosty can look at it later :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:29, 9 December 2009 orange box Who's booty calling you at 6:30? ^ --TahiriVeila 20:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Get it right it was more like 8:30. --Frosty 22:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::maths hard :( -- Seeping Anus 23:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Ups I forgot I'm GMT -5. Saint, how's that niggercock in your ass--TahiriVeila 23:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::you messed it up again -- Seeping Anus 23:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wot no i didn't i used 5 tildes you faggot--TahiriVeila 23:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Dear Frosty I believe that Finnish and Dutch persons should be racially abused. Is this correct? If so, what should I do about it? Please respond asap. Love, --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Fix your signature >: šBenTbh› 20:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shut the fuck up — 20:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Tell Brandnew to get back to making wooden shoes or you'll raid his village. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 23:47, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::We will incorporate sauna's and poro's, and import weed grown with slave labor. --'-ChaosClause - ' 07:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fsg C, fivg. --Crow 00:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :moo csk, crow so manly man. csmm will now refer to manly man and not to meanie meanie. However the singular use of m will still mean mean or meanie. :> --Frosty 00:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dear Frosty (2) You banned Tipttt. šBenTbh› 18:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :that was like a week ago? Besides he was banned before that, he was only allowed back because he told me he could behave, which Frosty deemed he couldn't, and banned him again. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I banned him because according to the block log, he is perma'd/banned. --Frosty 18:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::sorry, i thought you blocked his original account, turns out it was Torean, and only for a month (and KJ then extended it, presumably for socking). I should probably stop trusting my memory so much and check these things first >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) hello I herd you liek Thunderdome?clicky.Whale Impact 23:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :^that proves i spend too little time on wikkies:(Whale Impact 23:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) done. Point and Click that video you sent me proves that. pc games are a lot more intense than ps3 games because of how easy it is to aim. it requires entirely different tactics. of course, that guy's ridiculous anyway. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:05, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say they're a lot easier because it's not like it's someone with a PC+Keyboard vs someone with a gamepad. PC+Keyboard means that you take out the variables of analog aiming, which means that to win a firefight you have to be much quicker reaction time wise and positioning wise. --Frosty 09:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::the only reason I'd suggest that it is easier on PC is because most people have terrible reaction times. but that's not to say that it's a whole lot easier, just slightly. it's certainly easier to kittenstomp a match in GunZ than it is to in CoD on the PS3, speaking from experience. ··· Danny Hates Snow 11:37, 20 December 2009 (UTC) Want to hear a good joke? He was unbanned. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed! --Frosty 11:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed that you noticed! The same minute, too! Is Mr. Frost King going to stalk him for new reasons to perma? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Given the last time Napalm was unb7 I doubt stalking will be needed. --Frosty 12:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::This sounds very true. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for moving the page, i get this bs reason saying any time I make a page that its block by the spam filter. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dearest Floobenflobbles I miss you. But i do not miss GW addiction. fsc! :> lub your rhyssleniggles <3 :lub you my flobby floobles <3 --Frosty 14:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::unban like napalm? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 14:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::it is awfully hard to unban like napalm. that requires some serious business. also, rhys should always be unbanned because any one of his edits is probably more quality than the summation of quality of any entire page on this wiki. ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:07, 27 December 2009 (UTC) ::::you can't answer without putting his dick in your mouth? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know, but it honestly seems that you yourself aren't capable of answering without biting someone's dick :o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::To be honest, you can't seem to not answer at all Thomas Dutch 18:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think Brandnew summed my feelings up quite well. --Frosty 18:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::ssd. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:45, 29 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::dsl :> — Maf so rational. 23:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) yo if you still have my guild can I have it back pls. would do it myself, but can't remember any of your names. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) nvm I got it. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Always nice to be of help! --Frosty 12:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Too Hard... on the R/A Temple Strike ratings. Please remove. R/A T. Strike is not solely about top damage in RA because SA does take the cake on it, but about intense pressure. The standard vetted SA build doesn't even have dw in it either, and it baffles me to this day. The point of this build is to catch the monk off guard, daze + dw + jagged (cover) + Blossom = GG. What's not to understand in that? Is that 1.0 worthy to you? a rhetorical question btw Two words: STOP TROLLING. --BlazingBurdy 15:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Shut up, how dare you speak to fsmm like that? --Crow 15:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Frosty wasn't trolling, Blazing. He was just voting as he has on that build for years. The only place that R/A temple strike actually works is in AB and even there it's not as good as SA. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:31, 5 January 2010 :Stop being terrible, please. You're an embarrassment to everyone who associates with you. ··· Danny So Cute 16:54, 5 January 2010 (UTC) :Hypocrite alert ya'll? Considering you felt a R/P is better than a standard Ranger (using a bow), I don't think I need to do anything. --Frosty 17:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) dear frostels /wave Tab 12:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hello dearest Tabbels --Frosty 18:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::msn moar both of you--TahiriVeila 19:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) So I r 19 nowz --Frosty 03:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :happy birthday, here is an eyefuck i made you might like: : :— Maf so rational. 03:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) happy birthday floobers. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FSMM :> --Crow 03:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Dearest Daniel, I wish you a most happy birthday and hope you get many wonderful gifts to celebrate! Also go get fucking wasted. <3. --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) http://mfrost.typepad.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/02/08/flocke.jpg Build:Team - VoS Hexway‎ Come over and help. im not sure if E/N would actually be good. And no DW but current sway doesn't and LC has reduction in healing anyways +big domoges Exo Oo 19:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're using a hexway. Find a way to put deepwound in or it's bad. ··· Danny So Cute 20:55, 15 January 2010 (UTC) ::Can't. And 147's for crits is nice Exo Oo 20:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Vow of Strength? meh. that's not bad then. using sin for cs? ··· Danny So Cute 21:14, 15 January 2010 (UTC) ::::Ofc. Terran gave good idea of judges over the E/N bitch which should give massive pewpews Exo Oo 21:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Frostels Moo Should I change the Omegaspike to the one AA runs? Or keep same? --Crow 15:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Moo, might aswell, since I don't see anyone else running omega atm. --Frosty 15:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok :> --Crow 15:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::How did I fuck the page up so much? :{ --Crow 15:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) HAY CONGRATs youve been nominated for bm. i dont know the template for it, but you get this lovely note ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::You then realized your fiery desire was for two skills... and the fact that you were role-playing with said skills was ........well for lack of a better word, Utterly, and irrevokably normal.. it felt so right, why should it have to stop? sadly the 1/2 second activation left Cripshot only slightly content, and as Mel lit the cigarette and stared at the ceiling... you thought to yourself why, oh why do i love them so... suddenly your wife, Burning Arrow, of the Tyrian tribe, burst through the door toooootally fucking pissed, followed by your children savage and distracting shot..Akio_Katsuragi 06:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Burning Arrow glares and turns around with her kids, her fury barely masked. She used to work day and night a couple when you met and eventually married her. After years of fiery love, you became bored of her charms. You wanted something new and invigorating. Cripshot could provide for all your needs and wants. Burning Arrow saw the desperate look in your eyes when Cripshot walked, taunting you, making you lust. Burning Arrow pauses outside the front door and breathes in. She recalls those nights you celebrated Dwayna's most sacred gift. Only the sound of her heaving chest against yours. She knows how to pleasure you, in ways Cripshot and Melshot could never replicate. Butterflies fly around and her abdomen tingles at the thought of taking him for herself. I can still show him what he's missing, she thought to herself. She tells the children to wait in the car and puts a hand on the door knob.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::frosty likes buttsex--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 13:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::As Crip shot waited for Melandru's tongue to start to lick.....Remove Hex came in saying TIME's UP....now get out of my brothel.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Nerd alert :L Exo Oo 15:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC)